Who Wants To Be A True Demon
by Inufreak247
Summary: Inuyasha is on the Millionare show, only it's Who Wants To Be A True Demon! READ TO FIND OUT MORE!


Who Wants To Be A True Demon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (even though i wish i did :tear tear: )

I also don't own ' Who wants to be a millionare'. I made my show similar to Regis's show. I even used Regis as the host. But i don't own it. So there!  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" Hello, and welcome to ' Who wants to be a true demon!! Lets welcome our first contestant, Inuyasha."  
  
The crowed cheered as Inuyasha came up to Regis, shook his hand, then sat down in the hot seat.

" Hello, Inuyasha, and welcome to my show." Regis said with glee.

" Thanks, Regis. It's good to be here." Inuyasha replied.  
  
" Okay, now you know the rules. I will ask you simple questions. Each question will be worth one demon power, until you have become a true demon. Your life lines will be 4 phone a friends. Now, let us begin."  
  
The light shined down on Inuyasha as Regis asked his first question.

" What is a 'TV'? Is it:  
  
A. Food  
B. A box with moving pictures in it

C. The Wolf demon, Kouga

D. Food

"..You have 20 seconds to answer."  
  
" Hmm....this is a tough one. It might be Kouga, cuz he is a jackass-"

" I heard that Inu-kurro!" yelped Kouga from the audience.  
  
" Shuddup you damn wolf!" Inuyasha barked back  
  
" 10 seconds!!" Regis yelled.

" Its B.!" Inuyasha screamed

" Is that your final answer?" Regis asked. Inuyasha nodded. " That is correct!!! Inuyasha, the first demon power you will recieve, is the 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer'. Congratulations!! Over there is a Sesshoumaru doll. Go test out your power."  
  
" IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!" screamed Inuyasha. The Sesshoumaru doll got tourn into millions of pieces as it fell to the ground. Inuyasha stood with a very happy face on.  
  
" Next question. "  
  
Inuyasha nodded

" Who do you love:  
  
A. Kagome  
B. Kikyou  
C. A stick  
D. PASS  
  
" Regis, I want to use a life line to call Miroku!!!!" Inuyasha scowld  
  
" Okay, we have Miroku on the line, go ahead and talk, you have 45 seconds!" Regis replied  
  
" Hey Miroku? It's Inuyasha."  
  
" Oh hey, what's up Inu-"  
  
" No time to talk. The question is, who do I love:

A. Kagome  
B. Kikyou  
C. A stick  
D. PASS

"....WELL!??"  
  
" Isn't that OBVIOUS Inuyasha?!"  
  
" Well, yeah, but what if Kikyou is watching this on the moving picture box?"  
  
" She doesn't have one of those devices.... but I say to say D. Pass, JUST incase!"  
  
" Thanks Miroku, bye! The answer Regis, is D."  
  
" That's absolutly right!!!!!" Regis replied " Your next power is 'Claws of Blood'. Try is out on this Kouga dummy!"  
  
" It would be my pleasure!" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped into the air " CLAWS OF BLOOD!!!!!" The Kouga dummy instantly ripped and turned to dust. " Aw, nice!!" Inuyasha smiled. " Next question!"  
  
" What is ramen made of:

A. Dead demons  
B. Fish  
C. Noodles and boiled water  
D. Worms  
  
" LIFE LINE!!!!!! I wanna call that wench, Kagome!" Inyasha yelped  
  
" Fine, Kagome is on the line. Go, 40 seconds!!!" Regis explained

" Kagome, I need your help!" Inuyasha pleaded

" What do you _want_ Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
" What is Ramen made of??????!!" Inuyasha questioned  
  
" Hm.......ramen.............hmmm........................that's a tough one." Kagome answered  
  
" I know that's why I called you Kagome. _PLEASE_ give me the answer! I want to be a full demon!" Inuyasha backsassed  
  
" THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?????!!! " Kagome yelled, annoyed  
  
" Ofcourse, now help me out!" Inuyasha squealled  
  
" Fine, C.! BYE!" Kagome slammed the phone.

" Jeesh, what the hell was that about? The answer is C.!" Inuyasha replied

" That is correct!!" Regis agree. " Your next power is the 'Tetsusaiga'!!" Regis gave it to Inuyasha

" Cool, I'm ready to continue."  
  
" Okay. Your next question, Who killed Sango's father and comrades:  
  
A. Kohaku  
B. Kilala  
C. Sango  
D. Shippou's scary pink bubbly face when he transforms  
  
" I want to call Sango!" Inuyasha replied  
  
" Okay, Sango is now on the phone. Talk!" Regis replied  
  
" Hey Sango!" Inuyasha said  
  
" Hello, Inuyasha. What can I help you with?" Sango replied  
  
" Who killed your father and friends? Kohaku, Kilala, yourself, or Shippou's scary pink bubbly face when he transforms?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
" Ko...ha....ku........" Sango said weakly ".....where are you?!!!" Sango began to cry and wail " WAWAWAWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KOHAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MUST SAVE YOU FROM NARAKU'S GRASP!!!!!!!! MUST!!!!! MUST SET YOU FREE!!!!!!!!!!!! KOHAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his ears that were killing him from Sango's wailing.

" Yah, okay, thanks Sango, bye!" Inuyasha hung up the phone. " The answer is A.!" Inuyasha said

" That's right!" Regis replied. "You get the demon power ' The Wind Scar'!!! Congrats! You are one attack away from being a FULL DEMON!!!!" Regis said. Inuyasha just sat there with the worlds biggest smile on his face.  
  
" The final question.......Do you still love Kikyou?:

A. No, Kikoyu is a clay pot!  
B. Yeah, she's way hot  
C. She came back from the daed to be with me, ofcourse I love her  
D. I'm hungry....where's the Ramen???!!  
  
" That's EASY! D.!" Inuyasha replied

" Congrats, you have just won the new demon power 'Bakuryuuha'! You are now a true demon!!!!" replied Regis  
  
" I feel it" Inuyasha replied, feeling super powerful, and as if he could defeat anyone. Just then, Kagome ran over to him.  
  
" INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted  
  
Inuyasha turned around looking very nervous  
  
" OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha fell to the floor and turned from a full demon into a half demon again.  
  
" AH DAMNIT!!!!" Inuyasha lost all of his demon powers and turned into a human. " Thanks alot Kagome!" Inuyasha scowled. " Your welcome!" Kagome replied.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Sad ending for Inuyasha!! LOL!! Please review!!!!


End file.
